


Puppy Love

by MechBull



Series: Follower Appreciation & Tumblr Meme Ficlets [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: Prompt: one night stand and falling pregnant auProbably more Teen than Mature, but just to be safe.





	

Everything was lovingly set up to ensure a calm, smooth, and healthy delivery. Low lighting, soft music, warm blankets. Jemma had gone through a range of emotions when she first realized the pregnancy was indeed real. Surprise, fear, excitement, just to name a few. It was true what people always said, it really did only take one time. And now that the day had finally come, the only thing she felt was joy. She knew, was _convinced_ even, that everything would go well. Within a few hours, new life would have been brought into this world. That made up for all the hassle that came with its creation. 

Or so she thought. 

The first one looked like its mother, but the second one…the second one looked like its father.

“I’m going to kill him,” Jemma grumbled under her breath. The sentiment only grew stronger with each newborn.

Finally, it was over, and the puppies were side by side, suckling from their tired mother greedily. One and only one shared her features. The others bore no resemblance whatsoever to the sire whose owner had paid a handsome sum to breed with Jemma’s dog. Instead, they looked entirely too much like...

“I’m going to _kill_ him,” Jemma growled, not entirely sure if she meant the mutt in 2B or his owner. 

She stormed out of her flat and headed towards the stairs. 

She pounded on the door for a full minute before he answered, his hair bedraggled and his t-shirt and sweatpants wrinkled and hanging loosely on his frame. The panting pooch who circled his legs and then nosed Jemma’s hand clearly had no sense of the level of anger she felt for him. She pulled her hand away rather than petting him, and he whined in response. 

“Do you have _any_ idea how late it is?” Fitz demanded.

Jemma hesitated, feeling some of her fire disappear in embarrassment. She hadn’t checked the time actually. She wasn’t going to let him shame _her_ , however.

“Do you have any idea how to keep your – your – your _beast_ locked up?”

“Wha - ?” His confusion as he looked down at the dog, then back at her, was adorable, damn it. She was reminded suddenly how attractive she had always found her neighbor. And how much he always seemed to hate, or at least be indifferent to, her.

“My dog just had pups! And they are not the purebreds they should be! They’re mini versions of whatever _that_ is!”

He blanched. “Puppies?”

“Yes! Puppies! And they’re his!”

Fitz looked at his dog again, who somehow actually looked sheepish. Jemma knew it must just be from the yelling and the confusion, but it almost seemed as if he knew what they were talking about. The dog hung his head, tail between his legs and – 

“Shut up!” A neighbor yelled. “For God’s sake!”

Both Jemma and Fitz looked down the hall at the sound, then Jemma yelped in surprise as Fitz grabbed her arm and yanked her into the flat, closing the door behind them.

“Let’s talk about this rationally,” he began, which just pissed Jemma off even more.

“I am rational! I’m rationally angry at you for messing up a perfectly good match and probably my reputation among other owners as well!”

Fitz scoffed. “Reputation among breeders, you mean. Y’know, I’ve never understood that whole thing. A dog’s a dog, and there are far too many of them in pounds and whatnot that need loving homes. Instead, you elitist snobs spend thousands of – 

“A dog is _not_ a dog. There are breeds that are far better for hunting, or finding missing persons, or serving as seeing eye dogs, or police dogs – the list goes on and on! If we just let nature take its course, we end up with dogs that are good for nothing!” She concluded with a significant nod in the direction of his pet.

“Good for – _oi!_ Obviously, he’s a lot better at at least one thing than your hoity-toity _perfect match_. And frankly, if it’s that dog I saw here a while back with that hog-faced guy – ”

“His name is Will Daniels, and he doesn't have a hog – ”

“You knew immediately who I was talking about though, didn't you? And if you didn’t want something like this to happen, why didn’t you keep _your_ dog locked up?”

Jemma panted wildly for a second, trying to keep track of the many strands of their argument. “She has to go out sometimes!” she finally blurted. “Only for a few minutes. Which, apparently like most guys, is all One-Pump Chump over there needed.”

Fitz breathed heavily himself. Finally, he swallowed. When he spoke again, his voice was gruff, deep and not at all indifferent towards her. 

“If that’s been your experience, you really need to spend some more time with – ”

Jemma didn’t let him finish. 

Within minutes, she had his hair mussed up far more than it had already been, and he had her half-undressed. They pushed and pulled each other towards his bedroom, the heat of their anger rapidly converting into another kind of passion. He kicked the door shut behind him, blocking out the dog that had tried to follow them in. And then he proceeded to show her, multiple times, that a rough-around-the-edges male could still put others to shame in some departments. 

Eventually, they made their way back to her flat, guilty party in tow. The last little bit of anger disappeared when she saw the two dogs nuzzle noses before Fitz’s mutt dropped down protectively on the other side of the nursing puppies. She glanced over and saw Fitz smiling at the sight. 

“We can’t keep them all,” Jemma warned.

Fitz snapped his head over to her. His smile broadened and he started to close the distance between them. “We?”

Jemma blushed when she realized the implications of what she had said, and blushed even harder when she realized she didn’t want to take it back. 

“But _you_ have to pay the fee back to Will.”

“Gladly,” Fitz breathed out. “As long as he doesn’t come sniffing around again.” 

His kiss cut off any reply she might have given.

**Author's Note:**

> I had several requests for this one but honestly? I'm not that big of a fan of one night stand pregnancy aus, and in most circumstances, I find it incredibly OOC for Fitz and Simmons, anyway. So I went this route instead! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
